


Tröst Mir Mein Gemüte

by gwyllgi



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding each other was the easy part.  Finding time to spend together is more of a challenge.  <i>"What are </i>you<i> doing here?" Chuck demanded as Raleigh entered the living room of the Hansens' home, a take-out tray from Grinds carefully balanced in one hand.</i></p><p>Written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge prompt: Spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from my favorite carol, _In Dulci Jubilo_.
> 
> For lack of anywhere better to put it, the first chapter is my bingo card. Click on through to chapter 2 for the fic.
> 
> This will make absolutely no sense without knowledge of _Und Leuchtet Als die Sonne_. I strongly suggest reading that first!


	2. Tröst Mir Mein Gemüte

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chuck demanded as Raleigh entered the living room of the Hansens' home, a take-out tray from Grinds carefully balanced in one hand. "Thought you had to stay home so you could concentrate or some shit."

"I was going to, but Mako asked if she could have a study group over." Raleigh dropped his bag next to the couch and pulled one of the cups from the tray, held it just out of Chuck's reach. "Why, you saying you don't want me here?"

Chuck snorted. "I don't care, but the old man's not around; he and Max are at the VA, probably will be until late—because he thought you'd be staying home for once."

Raleigh hummed and handed the cup over. "Plans can change. You'll realize that when you become a grown up." He set the tray on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, closed his eyes as he exhaled heavily. "Don't you have homework, Mr. High School Senior?"

If there was one thing Raleigh had learned, it was that Chuck didn't appreciate being reminded that he lagged a year behind Mako, despite their being the same age—and despite her being no damned smarter than him, so Chuck insisted. Raleigh was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt; he knew full-well the effect of losing a beloved parent in sidetracking an intended life, even without the whole transcontinental move factor—not that he'd ever admit it to Chuck. And it really was too much fun to give up needling him.

"Did it already, _Dad_. It's not like it's _hard_ or anything." Raleigh didn't have to open his eyes to see Chuck's scowl; it bled through every word. "You going to fall asleep there? Great job studying."

Raleigh chuckled. "Nah, just resting my eyes. Never go to graduate school, Chuck; grading papers is a fresh circle of Hell. The degree's probably not worth it."

Chuck clicked his tongue. "You poor baby. Want me to make you some tea and rub your shoulders?"

"That'd be a bit weird, wouldn't it?" Raleigh cracked an eye open to find Chuck giving him a disgusted look and grinned in the face of it. "Fine. You're such a strict taskmaster." He reached over the edge of the couch and snagged his bag, hauled out his books and laptop and spread them on the coffee table, then hunted for his iPod. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"I do that anyway," Chuck grumbled just before Raleigh popped in his earphones and lost himself in Bach and gas dynamics.

* * *

Raleigh and Chuck were settled together on the couch and arguing amicably over a video game when Herc came home. He poked his head into the living room as Max trotted past him to settle at Chuck's feet for a thorough scratching. "I thought I heard you, Raleigh. Weren'y you going to stay home this weekend?"

"I was. Something came up." Raleigh grinned and, when Herc crossed the room, tipped his head to return the peck he dropped on his lips. "Just as well: Chuck was miserable without me."

Chuck snorted, but Herc only hummed and tousled Raleigh's hair. "Must be a Hansen trait. You getting any work done?"

"Yeah." Raleigh pointed at his books and laptop—now closed, but still spread over the table. "I figured it was a good time to stop when the code started blurring. I'll pick it up again tomorrow."

"You planning on staying the night, then?"

The corner of Raleigh's mouth tugged up as he hooked a finger in one of Herc's belt loops and tugged. "If you don't mind. I get so _lonely_ , all alone in my tiny bed."

Chuck made a sound of disgust and declared, "Done." Powering down the game console, he glared at them both and stomped out of the room; a few moments later, Raleigh heard the sound of his bedroom door shutting.

"I guess that was a bit much," Raleigh admitted sheepishly, though he made no move to withdraw his finger from Herc's belt loop. "Maybe you should punish me for scarring your son."

One ginger eyebrow lifted. "You want me to punish you? Didn't know you were into that."

Raleigh grinned and stood, removed his finger from the belt loop to instead wind his arm around Herc's waist. "I'm not, not really. It just sounded good."

"Shameless." Herc shook his head and wrapped his arms around Raleigh, tugged until they were flush together. "There are better things to do with you than punishment, don't you think? I may still have a trick or two to share."

Raleigh was still laughing when Herc kissed him.

* * *

"Didn't know you had any interest in gardening," Raleigh said the next day as he followed Herc around a greenhouse, a cardboard box filled with a growing collection of plants in his arms.

"Don't." Herc picked up two tomato plants, looked back and forth between them before putting both in Raleigh's box. "Not really." He trailed down the aisle, studied a box of zucchini, then added one of those to Raleigh's box as well. "I can grow a few things, at least—better to cook with fresh produce, and growing my own's cheaper than the farmer's market. If I decide I hate it, I can make it Chuck's chore."

Raleigh returned Herc's grin and, unable to resist, leaned over to steal a quick kiss. "Maybe _he_ 'll find a hobby, then."

"Doubtful, but a good thought." Herc stroked Raleigh's cheek, then chuckled and rubbed it with the back of his hand. "Let's get out of here and get these planted."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Raleigh hadn't thought he'd enjoy rooting around in the dirt, but it was surprisingly satisfying. He looked up from the cucumber he'd just planted to watch as Herc set up tomato cages, and wiped his forehead on his forearm—one of the few parts of him that wasn't filthy. "Looks like we're almost done. Want to grab something to eat after this?"

Herc nodded as he positioned another cage, glanced at Raleigh with a grin. "Want to go out? Been a while, and I could use the break."

Raleigh grinned sheepishly and sat back on his heels. "I don't have much spare change; since the Village closed for the season, I haven't had time to hunt for another job."

"You shouldn't have to work." Herc abandoned his cages to join Raleigh on his knees, tipped his chin up with one gloved hand and pressed a lingering kiss to Raleigh's mouth. "Why don't you move in here? Save some money?"

Raleigh blinked. "You want me to move in here? With you?"

Herc chuckled and tweaked Raleigh's chin. "That's the idea. You don't like it?"

"i didn't say that. I couldn't leave Mako, though, especially not in the middle of the semester." Raleigh frowned and twisted his fingers together. "Can I think about it?"

Herc grinned fondly and kissed Raleigh again. "Take all the time you need—I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"You should do it," Mako said as she regarded Raleigh over her forkful of spaghetti. "It'd make you happy."

Raleigh toyed with a meatball. "I don't want to abandon you. I mean, do you think you'd be able to get another roommate before next semester? I don't want to just dump the whole rent on you."

Mako shook her head, lips curved with a small smile. "I'll be fine, Raleigh. You should do it, if you want to."

"...yeah. I do."

* * *

Herc was on his hands and knees when Raleigh found him, busily weeding the small garden patch. The vegetables they'd planted were filling in nicely; Raleigh barely recognized them as the transplants they'd brought back. He smiled at the picture, then crossed to Herc as quietly as he could and ran his fingers over the small of his back.

To his disappointment, Herc didn't jump; he looked over his shoulder with a smile that said he knew perfectly well what Raleigh had been trying to do. "Hey, Raleigh. It's been a while—what brings you here?"

"Missed you." Raleigh fidgeted, rocked his weight from foot to foot. "It's been a crazy few weeks, with the semester ending and all. I thought about what you'd asked me, before. Did you mean it?"

"Raleigh." Herc sat up and stripped off his gloves before he reached for Raleigh's hands. "Let me tell you something: you're my spring."

"I... what?"

Herc's grip tightened. "After Angela died, it was like I was living in winter—a dark, cold, unending winter. You brought the sun out again." He cleared his throat and dropped Raleigh's hand, looked down as he retrieved his gloves. "So, yeah, I meant it; I'd like to keep you around."

Raleigh dropped to his knees next to Herc and cupped his hands at Herc's cheeks, reveled in the scratchiness of Herc's beard against his palms. "Then how I can say no?" He leaned in for a kiss before Herc could say another word, lost himself in it when Herc tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

By the time they broke apart, they were panting, and Herc was looking at Raleigh as though he wanted to do nothing more than crawl inside of him. "Good," he said hoarsely, and skimmed his hand up Raleigh's biceps to grip his shoulder. "Want some help packing?"

"Maybe later." Raleigh leaned in for another kiss, and looked forward to all the kisses their future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally unbetaed, so any mistakes or awkwardness are 100% mine.


End file.
